


Of Secrets and Carmine Eyes

by jjajjangmyeow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chaebol Kang Yeosang, Detective Choi San, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Subtle HoHong, Vampire Ateez, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjangmyeow/pseuds/jjajjangmyeow
Summary: Kwon Heejin's life was turned into a young adult pop-fiction novel when a murder case brings a detective to her doorstep.





	1. The Murder

**Author's Note:**

> -hala hala did this to me and my poor brain TT3TT-   
-characters other than the ATEEZ members and *Kwon Heejin are products of my imagination-  
-*hi your name is Kwon Heejin-

Vampires. Surely, you have an idea of what they are. Pale---cold. Eyes that seem to see through your soul. Pearly white fangs that pierce through your skin. Young---immortal. 

People used to be scared of them. Even the slightest idea of having this kind of creature living amongst them was horrifying. But ever since young adult romance novels came abound, people fell in love with the idea of a blood-sucking significant other. Someone who will put their life on the line for you and turn you into a beautiful blood-sucker after you die from childbirth. Yup. The ever-dashing Edward Cullen. 

Is it wrong to fall in love with the idea of a blood-sucking creature falling head over heels for you? No, not really. Even I fell in love with that idea back when I was a hormonal teenager. 

So when the news that their kind has been living amongst us for centuries undetected was confirmed, I was more than thrilled. Operative word: was. 

I imagined myself meeting a dashing vampire guy---our gazes would meet and just, boom, he falls for me and I fall for him. Fast forward to 10 years later, when the sparkle of the blood-sucking boyfriend was flushed out of my system and vampires peacefully coexisted with humans, I did meet a dashing vampire guy. 

It was a normal night. I was having a nice dinner by myself in my apartment when someone came knocking on my door. The last thing I expected to see was a handsome guy standing there. I was dazed by his beauty; his features screamed everything about what a vampire should look like. Pale skin, deep gray orbs, piercing gaze, and hair parted like he was from the vampire clan in the Underworld movie.

Before I could even ask who he was, he flashed me a police badge and asked if I could come with him to the police station. I was about to grab my coat when he gripped my arm and ordered me to stay quiet. I froze as he placed a hand on my mouth and looked around in alarm. It was only a few seconds but it felt like forever before he removed the hand from my mouth and escorted me into the car. He ordered me to sit on the back seat and buckle up. I did what I was told and we drove to the station in silence. 

It was the police chief who broke the news to me. One of the homeless women who was a regular at the shelter I work in was found murdered, in an alleyway just a few blocks away from the halfway house. She was drained of blood and an apparent bite was found on her neck. They found my name listed as her immediate contact in case of emergencies, therefore the intrusion to my dinner. I was in shock for about half an hour and really couldn't say anything because of the tears.

Her name was Yoobin. She ran away from home and couldn't land any job so she ended up seeking help from the shelter from time to time. She would occasionally look for jobs and I would lend her clean clothes when she went job hunting. She just got accepted into one this morning. 

I told all these to the police chief and he offered me his sympathies but asked me to cooperate with them and answer the questions a Detective Choi would ask. I absentmindedly nodded and the chief left the room. It was a few minutes after he left when the detective came in. 

It was him. The guy who picked me up. 

“Hi, I'm Detective Choi San,” he stated. His voice was neither warm nor cold. Just the right amount of emotionlessness you would expect from a vampire. God, I can't believe I ever wanted to have a boyfriend like this. 

He sat down in front of me and gave me a soda, which I politely declined. He pushed it to the side and folded his hands on top of the folder he was carrying when he came in. 

“Before I ask you some questions, I would just like to apologize for the sudden physical contact earlier.”

He sounded like a robot. I told him it was okay. He didn't offer any explanation and neither did I ask. 

“Kwon Heejin-ssi,” he started as he flipped through his folders. “Have you ever seen Kang Yoobin in contact with a vampire during the times she was in the halfway house?”

I tried hard to remember. We would get some homeless vampires at times but they would naturally isolate themselves from the humans. Probably because they knew they can't resist the urge of human blood for too long when they're weak and hungry. I told him about this and said it's impossible for her to have any form of contact with them unless it was outside the shelter. He nodded in understanding and laid out a bunch of photos on the table. 

I recognized half of them. 

“This isn't the first incident. The murders started about four months ago.”

His voice became a bit colder than when he first spoke. 

“You probably recognize most of these victims,” he said, looking straight into my eyes. “They all have one thing in common:the halfway house where you work in. The past victims have no emergency contact listed. Fortunately, Miss Kang listed you as her contact in the forms she filled out for her employment at the diner.”

I bit my lip and picked up Yoobin's photo. 

“Are you sure there are no vampires that stands out in the halfway house?” he asked. 

I recalled if there were any vampires who were regular but no one came to my mind. I shook my head and kept my eyes locked on Yoobin's photo. A card slid through the table and I looked up to the man before me, and to my surprise, his gaze contained a bit of warmth. I never knew their kind was capable of empathy. 

“If you ever notice anything unusual in the shelter, give me a call,” he said. I took the card and thanked him. 

We walked out of the room and he called another detective over to send me home.


	2. The Scare

They released Yoobin's body a few days after the incident. Since her family couldn't be located, the social welfare office decided to give her a small funeral and bury her in the public cemetery. 

As I stared at her grave, one last time, I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything I could have done to prevent it. Did no one really raise any suspicion or alarm in the shelter? I was sure no one caught my attention but as for the others, I decided I should find out. I turned away from her grave and I was met by the same deep gray eyes that greeted me on the night of her murder. 

“Deepest condolences,” he silently muttered, hands clasped over each other in a very formal way. I gave him a little smile and a soft thank you before continuing my walk towards the exit of the cemetery. I was stopped by a cold hand grabbing my wrist. 

“I'll give you a ride.”

I stared into those deep gray eyes with wonder: why would a vampire be so driven to catch his own kind? 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked. 

He seemed to be caught off-guard by my question as it took a few seconds before he could place what I meant. 

“We're not like this,” he answered. “We're not the blood-sucking murderers pop fiction depicted us to be.” 

A hint of annoyance and frustration laced the words that left his mouth. He slowly let my wrist go, clearing his throat and looking away in a distance. The patch of skin where his coldness used to be started to grow warm and I realized how cold his hand was. It was freezing. 

“It took centuries for humans to accept our existence and live without fear of us, and I don't want all of that to disappear.”

I nodded in understanding and tugged at my bag. 

“Shelter.”

He turned to me with a confused look. 

“Drop me off at the shelter,” I clarified. He nodded and led the way to his car. He opened the door to the back seat and reminded me to buckle up.

“How come you're always alone?” I asked, hoping to break the silence. I didn't really need any more time alone with my thoughts, especially after Yoobin's funeral. “Don't detectives always go in pairs?”

He glanced at me through the rearview mirror with an amused look on his face. 

“He’s doing surveillance.” 

I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Weren't you alone when you picked me up?” 

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“My partner brought you home.”

All I could do was form an 'o’ with my mouth because I couldn't really remember who that person was or how he or she looked like. Damn, I can't even remember if it was a he or she. 

“Don't tell me you don't remember?” he asked as he made a turn at the corner of the shelter. 

I cursed under my breath and replied a soft 'not really’. I'm not sure if it was a glitch but I thought I saw him chuckle. I grabbed my bag and unbuckled my seatbelt---except the lock won't budge. I put my bag down again and tried to unbuckle it but still, I can't unlock it.   
He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. 

“I'm stuck,” I foolishly said as if he couldn't already see that. 

I kept trying to unbuckle it that I didn't notice he had already removed his own seatbelt and was reaching out to my faulty harness---I only noticed when cold fingertips touched the back of my hand. I looked up to see him with a plain look on his face; I heard a click even before I could catch my next breath. 

He looked up and our gazes met for a second before he went back to his seat. 

“Remember to call me if something interesting comes up,” he said before I got off the car. 

\---

I spent the entire afternoon browsing through logs and looking through records of past dependents of the shelter. It was only when a friendly knock sounded through my door that I looked up from the pile of papers I had on the table. 

“Come in!” I said as I stretched myself. 

“Hi, Jin. You need to sign these.”

I stared at the boy in front of me. Pale skin, deep gray eyes, pearly white teeth. Everything you would find in a blood-sucking creature. 

“Seonghwa-ssi,” I called to him as I signed the papers. “How long has it been since you started your volunteer work here?” 

He tilted his head as he counted the days. 

“Hmmm, about a month ago?” he answered. A bright grin appeared on his face. “Why are you gonna promote me?”

I laughed, momentarily forgetting about why I asked the question. 

“Volunteers don't get promoted,” I giggled as I handed the papers back to him. “You should apply to be a social worker. Then, maybe you will get promoted.”

He chuckled and tucked the folder under his arm. 

“Maybe,” he said. His smile disappeared and a sad look passed on his face. The various expressions he showed in the past minute made my mind subconsciously compare him to the robot-like vampire I had just met recently: Detective Choi San, who seem to be incapable of producing emotions other than empathy and frustration. 

“I'm sorry about what happened to the girl,” he said. If I was surprised, I tried to hide it. I didn't know news travelled that fast in the shelter. I only told my immediate supervisor and the workers who usually worked in the shift when Yoobin frequented. “What was her name?”

“Yoobin,” I answered, trying to shake the eerie feeling off my back. 

He nodded solemnly and gave me a tight smile. 

“I hope you don't get scared of us now,” he said half-jokingly. I smiled and shook my head. 

“I know a good vampire when I see one,” I replied, not sure if I was talking about him or the detective. 

He chuckled and waved goodbye before finally leaving my office. 

I reached inside my bag and took out the card the detective handed over to me. 

“Remember to call me if something interesting comes up.”

His words echoed in my brain as I contemplated if I should or not. I would have gone with the second option but there was just a weird feeling growing at the pit of my stomach that I can't seem to shake off. And no, it's not nature's call. 

I picked up my phone and dialled the number on the card but to my dismay, it was sent to voicemail. I decided it wasn't something that should be left as a message so I ended the call and put off the task till later. 

I stopped investigating the case for a while and turned to the other papers I needed to tend to. It was only after my phone rang that I stopped typing on my computer. I picked it up without checking the caller ID and I was greeted by a familiar robotic tone. 

“Anything came up?” 

I snapped my attention towards the call and relayed my conversation with Seonghwa earlier. 

“What's his name?” 

“Park Seonghwa.”

There was a long silence on the other side of the line. I waited for him to say something. He must be looking for him in their files. I was about to hang up when he spoke again. 

“Thank you, I'll look into it.”

Click. That's it. He ended the phone call. I stared at the wall of my office and wondered if that was really how they treated tips from civilians. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already half-past eight. I decided to call it a night so I gathered all my things and walked out of my office. As I passed by the hall I saw a mixture of old and new faces who lined up for the free dinner we give away every other day. I smiled at a few workers and volunteers before going my way. 

I walked with a slow pace, taking in the cold breeze of a usual autumn night. The chill that touched my skin reminded me of the cold hands that held me twice today. I ignored the thought that I might be taking a sort of liking to the robot detective and convinced my mind that I was just interested in their kind in general. But as far as the recent events are concerned, I knew I was supposed to be more wary rather than amused. 

“I know a good vampire when I see one.” 

I chuckled at my own problematic reasoning. I have never even become friends with any vampire before, how am I supposed to know which one of them is good or bad? Heh, pop fiction and its influences. 

I was busy laughing at my own ridiculousness that it took me a while to realize that I was being followed. Sure, there were people walking towards the bus stop at this time but if someone was following you, you would just know. I pretended not to notice until I reached a part of the road where there was practically no one else but me and the person behind me. 

The weird feeling at the pit of my stomach? It came back. 

That was when I knew I had to run. And I did. 

I was hoping that I was just imagining things and that the person wasn't really following me but when I heard his pace quicken, matching mine, I knew things were going south. I ran as fast as I could but I could hear the person catching up to me---my lungs were giving out and my heels were not helping at all, I decided to stop in my tracks and clutch my bag. 

With my eyes shut tight, I spun around and swung the bag as hard as I could. 

I wasn't sure if I hit them or not but after swinging my bag I continued running for my life as I screamed phrases containing the words “anemic”, “pepper spray”, and some inaudible slurs I can't even remember.

I kept on running. The deserted road was about to end. Just a few more steps and I'll be on the busy street. 

Just a few more steps. Just a few more, I'll be safe. 

Just a few more, I'll be---

My mental chant was cut off when a blinding light shone from my side as I reached the corner that lead to the main street. I froze in my place thinking I would get run over by a car, mentally deciding that that was a better death than getting devoured by an unknown creature running after me. 

I almost fainted when the car stopped inches from me. A loud bang signalled the closing of two car doors. I felt a gush of wind pass by my left side but I was too shocked to even look at who or what it was. All I could focus my eyes on was the figure that got off from the driver's side. 

“Detective Choi,” I managed to squeak out. 

His face contained no emotion. No worry, no wonder, nothing. He just walked over to my and grabbed my hand and helped me get inside his car. Surprisingly, he led me to the passenger's seat and not the back where I used to always sit. 

“Stay inside and lock the doors,” he ordered before leaving and running towards the direction which I came from. 

I tried to catch the breath I lost from running like I was in a race. A race for my life, that is. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm my nerves but just as I was about to find my calm, a loud bang sounded in front of the car and my eyes shot wide open. There he was, the person following me, pushed against the hood of the car, getting handcuffed by who I assumed to be Detective Choi's partner. 

Our gazes met and his red orbs stared into mine with an apparent murderous intent. A punch landed on his face making him turn his head away from me. I silently prayed that they don't bring him with us to the station in the same car. The weird feeling in my stomach was still there and I hated it. 

A different patrol car came after a minute and the detective's partner dragged him into the backseat. The guy gave me one last spiteful look before getting inside the patrol car. Something told me this wasn't over yet and I was honestly scared. 

Never in a million years would I have thought I would gain an enemy, let alone a vampire. Which lead me to ask--- has this anything to do with Yoobin's death? I heard the detective slide onto the driver's seat so I turned to ask him but he cut me off with a stern look. 

“I told you to lock the doors,” his brows furrowed as he shifted into gear. 

“I-i'm sorry, I was in shock,” I didn't know why he was scolding me and neither do I understand why I'm explaining myself.

“You have to take control of your emotions and fear if you wanna survive this,” he said, his eyes never leaving the road. 

I turned to him with a nervous look. 

“This?” I asked. “What do you mean this?” 

The lights in front of us turned red and we stopped at an intersection. I noticed that we were not on the way to the police station; I shot him another puzzled look. 

“What- Where are we going?”

He glanced over at my foot and I followed his gaze. 

“You sprained your ankle from running, I'm taking you to the hospital.” 

Again, I just stared at him in confusion. 

“How did you--AH!” I jolted in pain when I tried to move my foot. 

The lights turned green and he shifted his focus on the road once again, leaving me and my questions hanging. I didn't ask anything anymore until we got to the entrance of the emergency room. 

I unbuckled my seatbelt but before I could even grab the door handle and open the door, it opened by itself. Or no, he opened it. He shook his head in disapproval when he saw my slightly swollen feet before squatting down with his back facing me. 

“Get on,” he ordered. 

I didn't like being ordered around but at this moment I clearly have no choice. 

He carried me on his back, to the emergency room, and waited until the doctors finished attending to me before answering my questions from earlier. 

“Anyone can guess you sprained your ankle if they saw how fast you were running in those heels,” he said, pointing at my 4-inch heels. I'm small and I need the extra height, okay? Don't judge. 

“As for your question regarding this,” he continued, putting a slight intonation to the word I queried about.

“You’re in a more dangerous situation than we expected.”


	3. The Suspect

I stood on the other side of the one-way mirror and stared at the menacing figure on the other side. His orbs were a mixture of deep gray and bloody red, a signal that he might be some kind of half-breed. He wasn't as pale as the vampire detective but his skin was whiter than mine. He stared at the cuffs that bound him to the table, with a slight indifference written all over his face. It was as if he could break the handcuffs if he wanted to. 

“Do you recognize this man?” the tall figure beside me spoke. Detective Choi introduced him to me as Jeong Yunho, his partner. He was the one who ran past me at the scene and ran after the guy. 

I shook my head. 

“His name is Song Mingi,” Detective Choi spoke from behind us. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “Does that name ring a bell?”

I shook my head again, the eerie feeling creeping up on my back, more intensely this time. 

“Did he say why he was after me?” I asked. 

“No,” Detective Jeong replied. “He hasn't said a word since we put him in there. We can detain him for now but you can press charges if you want to throw him in jail.”

“How sure are we that he will end up in jail if I press charges?” 

Detective Jeong turned to me with a slightly apologetic look. 

“Not a hundred percent,” he answered. “Since there are no cameras around the area where the incident happened, he can deny all charges and will most likely walk.”

I sighed in defeat. 

“I won't press charges,” I said decisively. “He might find that an even bigger reason to get back at me if I did and he ends up walking.”

“Still, you should stay somewhere safe for the meantime,” a voice sounded from behind us. I turned and saw the robot vampire walking towards us. “They will probably release him in the morning so maybe skip work tomorrow to let things cool down, since he wouldn't say what his intentions are.”

“Is there any trusted person you can stay with for a couple of days?” the tall detective asked. 

I thought for a second and nodded my head. Detective Choi grabbed his jacket and said he would take me there. We got into his car in silence and I gave him the address. I glanced over at him from time to time thinking of the possible situations if he didn't show up in time. 

“Detective Choi---”

“Just call me San.”

I looked at him with curious eyes and he just shrugged. 

“No one really calls me 'Detective Choi’ other than my superiors,” he explained. 

“Well, okay, San-ssi,” I heeded. “Thank you for helping me out. I really appreciate it.” 

He nodded silently and just kept his eyes on the road. Way to kill a convo. I looked out my window and watched as the city lights glow brighter as the night deepened. 

“About Park Seonghwa,” I whipped my head towards his direction. He cleared his throat before continuing. “He's now considered a person of interest so I suggest you be wary of him when you're at the shelter. As much as possible don't get too close.”

“Wouldn’t it help if I figure out what I can from him?” I asked, obviously the wrong question as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You should mind your safety first,” he said firmly. “Although Song Mingi didn't reveal anything that connects him to Park Seonghwa, it's highly possible that he was ordered to follow you. He just didn't expect that you would notice.”

“Are you implying that he is some sort of menace that wants me dead?” He stopped the car right in front of the address I gave him and turned to me, he seemed to be hesitating. 

“I'm not saying he is,” he finally said after a while. “But it's better to keep your guards up.”

The physical exhaustion and the information overload caused me to shake my head in disapproval. 

“And here I was thinking this only happens in novels,” I muttered to myself. 

He turned his face away from me and with his eyes kept on the building, he spoke. 

“Call your friend out.”

I raised an eyebrow at him and he motioned towards my leg in return. Oh, right, I can't possibly walk up the stairs with these ankles. The house was set on the hillside and had a set of stairs that led up to the house itself. I dialled the phone number I never thought I would again. San was sitting patiently beside me as I talked on the phone. I hung up and turned to him ready to ask why he won't help me up instead when I noticed the slight change of color in his orbs. They were starting to turn red. Looks like someone is hungry. 

We turned our heads at the same time at the figure that descended down the steps. 

He looked just like he did when I last saw him two years ago. Maybe even better. 

“Boyfriend?” San asked with a hint of emotion; I can't place if it was amusement or disdain. 

“Ex,” I replied. 

He turned to me with a puzzled look that soon changed into defeat. 

“I can never understand humans,” he muttered. 

I chuckle, understanding where the question was coming from and unbuckled my seatbelt. 

“Neither can I, mister,” I responded earning a light scoff from him. I opened my door and I was greeted by a familiar warm smile. 

“Yeosang-ah, this is Detective Choi San,” I introduced them both. And they just exchanged small nods. Huh, men. 

Yeosang snaked his arm around my waist and helped me stand up. I bid the detective goodbye and walked towards the house with my ex-boyfriend. 

We were close friends since eighth grade till we started dating back when we were in college. One date led to another and the rest is history. It was a year after our graduation that we decided to end things between us and pursue our career. He was going off abroad for further studies and I was going full-time in a charity I used to volunteer in. We were going separate ways anyway, so we decided to end things nicely and salvage the friendship that served as the foundation of our romance. 

He came back two years ago, and that was when I last saw him, at a friend's birthday party. It really was uncommon for exes to be close but even if we only exchanged a few words back then, we both knew we could still turn to each other for help. And before you begin concluding that my only friend is my ex, you're wrong. It just so happened that his house was the nearest one to mine. He also happened to have a car and can drive me back to my house when needed, haha. 

“I didn't know boyfriends let their girlfriends sleep over exes’ houses nowadays,” Yeosang jokes as he handed me a glass of warm milk. I punch him lightly in the arm and chugged down the milk. 

“He's not my boyfriend,” I rolled my eyes. He did too. 

“What kind of trouble are you in that you would turn up at my house, injured and with a detective?” he asked, sitting on the couch in front of me. 

I gave him a concise version of the events that occured in the past days up until the chase earlier. I don't know if it was just my brain but his brows furrowed, almost unnoticeable, at the mention of Park Seonghwa's name. He reached out for my head after I finished my story and gave it a gentle pat. 

“You should get some rest,” he said, helping me up. “I put fresh clothes in the guest room.”

I thanked him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. 

“I'm glad you're safe,” his gentle words were like soft cotton against my skin. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before retiring to his own bedroom across the hall. 

The next day, I woke up at the sound of my messages pinging. With my eyes still half-closed, I read the message which appeared to be from a familiar number. I rubbed my eyes to see it clearly. 

“Song Mingi was released this morning. Stay at home today.” 

It took my brain a while to process the information. And when it did, I covered my head with a pillow to catch some more sleep---but apparently, my brain had other plans. Seeing that I can no longer get back to sleep I stumbled out of the bed and tied my hair up in a bun before getting out of the room. The air smelled of fried rice, bacon and fried eggs. 

“Hey, you're up,” Yeosang greeted as I stepped into the kitchen and sat on the counter. “I can't cook anything better than this so this is all we're having for breakfast.”

He placed a plate full of food in front of me and sat across from me. We started gobbling up our food, with me placing bacon in his plate and stealing some of his fried egg along the way. He shook his head but laughed a bit at my actions. I stared at the guy in front of me and my mind felt at ease. He left for work after breakfast and I was left to my own devices. I walked around the house and cleaned a bit, not wanting to be a freeloader. I was mopping the floors when my phone rang and a gentle voice called out my name as I answered.

“Is the password to your door still the same?” Yeosang spoke on the other line. I muttered an affirmation as I dunked the mop into the bucket. 

“I'm gonna get you some clothes,” he said. The sound of my door unlocking can be heard from the background. 

“Hey! Get me fresh underwear too!” I screamed into the phone and I heard him choke on air. I cackled up at his reaction and a string of profanities came out of his mouth. 

“What? Nothing you haven't seen before, babe,” I taunted. He chuckled on the other line, the sound of my cabinet opening overcame his response. 

“What?”

“I said, I'll be back before lunch,” he repeated himself. “Let's just eat out. There's nothing in the fridge to cook anyway.”

I okay-ed and told him I'll probably be in the shower when he gets here. I hung up before he could ask me if that was a booty call. Trust me, it wasn't. I don't know. Maybe. No, really, it wasn't. 

He got back just as I walked out of the shower and he threw me the clothes he picked up. He flung my underwear last and raised an eyebrow at me. 

“I thought nothing I haven't seen before,” he said. “I haven't seen that one before.” 

He pointed at the underwear I picked up and I lifted a finger at him before running back to the guest room, his laughter sounding behind me. 

\---

“Yeosang-ah,” I called and he raised his brows at me. “Can you drive me to the shelter today?”

I realized it may have sounded too demanding so I added the if-you're-not-too-busy phrase a few seconds after. We were eating lunch somewhere near the shelter. He apparently called in sick and opted to accompany me for the day since I won't be going anywhere either. Sweet, I know. A little bit more of this and I might come running back into his arms. No lie there, to be honest.

“Anything for you, princess,” he answered with a mischievous smile on his face. He knew I hated that pet name but he kept using it back when we were together. I threw an annoyed gaze at him and all I got was a chuckle in return. 

We got to the shelter at noon and I asked him to wait for me as I grabbed a few files at the office. I wanted to get to the bottom of things---at least figure out who Park Seonghwa really is. I took all the folders containing the information of the volunteers and hastily went out of my office. 

I was on the way out when I bumped into the person I wanted to avoid, the eerie feeling making its way back into my stomach. 

“Oh, hey Seonghwa-ssi,” I managed to say. I hope I didn't sound to squeaky. 

He smiled down at me and glanced over at the files I was holding.

“Working from home?” he asked and all I could do was nod. 

Now that I look at him, he does give off a mysterious vibe. Not the cute mysterious. The bad mysterious. 

“Need some help?” 

The folders were out of my hand even before I could even decline his offer for help. He asked me where to and I was torn about whether I should ask him to take me to the gate or go to where Yeosang was. If Seonghwa was as dangerous as San implied him to be, I didn't want to drag Yeosang into this mess. To my dismay, Yeosang had moved the car up the front and he was standing by the door when we walked out. 

He glanced over at Seonghwa for a second and immediately passed a look of worry onto me. After that incident with a vampire, I get where his worry was coming from. 

“Boyfriend?” Seonghwa asked as he handed the folders over to Yeosang. I realized it wasn't directed at me when Yeosang delivered an answer. 

“Ex.”

The corner of Seonghwa's lips curled up. An unreadable smile passed on his face. 

“I didn't know you were the type to stay friends with exes,” Seonghwa noted. He turned to me and as if reading the question on my mind, he spoke with a cold voice that was unfamiliar. “He's a relative. He probably never mentioned me.”

It was a simple phrase but I read through the layers of malice present. As if that wasn't enough damage, Seonghwa opened his mouth once again to deliver a final blow. 

“It seems, our relation wasn't the only thing he didn't mention.”

I glanced at Yeosang. He did nothing to stop Seonghwa from saying what he was about to say---maybe he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

“Did he tell you he's a vampire?”

\----

“Vampire?” 

I slammed the folders onto the table and sharply turned to Yeosang. 

“You sure don't look like one,” I said, blood rising up to my head. 

“I'll explain everything,” Yeosang reached out to me but I stepped away, glaring at him. 

“You're about a decade too late with your explanation, Kang Yeosang.”

I walked past him and went to the guest room and fixed my things. He followed me and stopped by the doorway. 

“You can't leave,” he said in a low voice. “Seonghwa isn't someone to be taken lightly.”

“Yeah, and you didn't tell me!” I screamed, throwing my bag back on the bed. “I told you everything that happened! I mentioned his name! You know I thought it was just my imagination that you reacted a bit when you heard his name. But it wasn't! You did recognize his name but chose not to tell me anything!”

“This is exactly why I didn't say anything!” he screamed back at me. Knowing his usual calm demeanor, screaming was a sign that he was very frustrated. Frustrated your ass, Kang Yeosang, you're not the only one. “I knew you wouldn't listen if I tried to explain.”

I stared at him in disbelief. I sighed and bit my lip as I collected my bag. 

“If you told me earlier I would've listened,” I said almost silently. I pushed past him but he grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

“Heejin, I---”

“You had four years to tell me,” I said in a low voice. I was starting to calm down and all I could feel was disappointment. 

“I understand you couldn't tell me when we were younger. But while we were dating? You could have said something. When I told you everything last night? You could have said something. You had a lot of chances to say it, Kang Yeosang. You chose not to for whatever reason, I don't care about right now. I thought after being with me for such a long time you would learn to trust me like I did to you but apparently you still don't. You still can't.”

I shook his hand from mine and walked out of the house.

\------

I stood in front of the police department, hesitating. My mind was muddled from everything that happened. 

Did Yeosang cover up his relation with Seonghwa because he knew what Seonghwa was up to? Was he also someone to be suspected? Should I tell San about this? 

My mind was debating whether I should go inside the station or not when a familiar monotonous voice called my name. I turned to see San getting out of his car with his partner, worry and irritation written all over his face. 

“I thought I told you to stay at home?” 

He slammed his door and walked towards me, a stern look defining his sharp features even more. 

“Can we drink?” I blurted out. The two detectives stared at me like I grew another head. Yunho, the taller one, was the first to react. 

“I still have some follow-up calls to make. You guys can go ahead.” He pat San's shoulder as if to tell him to heed my request. The robot detective sighed in defeat and walked back to the car without a word. Yunho shot me an apologetic look before heading inside. I followed San into the car and we drove off to a restaurant nearby. 

He seemed to be a regular here because the old lady who owned the restaurant lit up with a smile when she saw him. It was also the first time I saw him smile warmly at a person. I wanted to rub my eyes at the sight of the sunshiney Choi San in front of me. He greeted her politely and placed an order for kimchi jigae and a couple of bottles of soju. I heard the old lady note that it wasn't a great food choice for a first date---Choi San just smiled. 

He turned to me and led me to an empty table beside the window. People were starting to flood the bus stops, signalling the end of another work day. 

I turned to see Choi San staring at me with a blank look on his face. The old lady approached our table just as he was about to open his mouth to say something to me. He turned to the old lady and smiled, thanking her. 

I immediately drank a glass of soju. The things I was about to tell him, I'm sure I can't say while I'm sober. I was still in shock about what I learned but I knew I had to tell him about it. 

My head starts to buzz a few moments later and I realized I had finished a whole bottle of soju alone---Choi San was looking at me with a weird look on his face. Amusement or irritation, I have no clue. 

“Ya,” he called to me. Yup, he's irritated. “If you're not going to say anything else, call Mr. Kang so he can pick you up. You're drunk. I still have a lot of work to do.”

I shook my head immediately and leaned forward. 

“I don't wanna go back there!” I half-screamed at him. Uhuh, I was very drunk at this point. I have low alcohol tolerance, don't judge. I banged on the table and looked at him with a stern face. 

“Kang Yeosang is a vampire,” I blurted out, hand instantly flying over my mouth as if it wasn't my intention to say it. Choi San's gaze darkened and I knew I had to keep going before I pass out from the alcohol. 

“He doesn’t look like one and I don't know why but he's related to Park Seonghwa,” I continued. “I found out about it a few hours ago. Seonghwa said it himself and Yeosang didn't deny it. I ran away from his home because I can't trust him anymore.”

The alcohol's effect was slowly taking over my whole consciousness; I grabbed his wrist and said something I never thought I would before I completely pass out. 

“Choi San-ssi, I trust you.”


	4. The Detective

I stared at the sleeping figure in my arms and shook my head slightly. How did I get here? 

Hi. This is Choi San. I'm not as emotionless as I appear to be. If I was so emotionless, would my heart be beating this fast right now? 

I laid her tiny figure on my bed and covered her with a blanket. She stirred a bit and muttered a few inaudible words before falling right back into sleep. Cute. I felt my heart tug and my lips smile as I watch her soft features become more and more relaxed. 

Can you keep a secret? 

Our kind doesn't have a stable heartbeat like humans. It's very faint to the point that sometimes you would think we have no hearts at all--- but I felt and heard my heartbeat for the first time when I saw her open her front door.

There's no mystical explanation for what happened to me. Just the same old love at first sight. Or maybe not love. Love is too strong a word. Maybe it was attraction at first sight? Her dark brown locks were neatly tucked behind her ear and her loose blue polo made her bare face glow. It was a night filled with darkness because of the incident but she seemed to shed a little light in that dark pit. 

You were probably wondering why I covered her mouth that night. I sensed another person lingering around and it alarmed me. Coming from a crime scene makes your senses jump up at the slightest sound. 

I turned the lights off and went straight back to my car. I hesitated as I opened the door. I can't really leave her here alone, can I? 

8:47 p.m. I went back inside the house and decided to just work on the papers I had in my office. I phoned Yunho to tell him I wasn't coming back in and hung up before he could tease me about having her over. 

I remembered the day she called about Park Seonghwa. He's one of the loyal servants of the High Seat and having him around was no good. If he was here, it means that the High Seat is somehow involved in the situation. 

The High Seat is a council composed of the oldest and most powerful vampires. They have a say in everything that happens to us in the human society. Unlike us who live among humans, those in the High Seat despise humans which gave me enough grounds to suspect Park Seonghwa's intention. 

And that night. The fear in Heejin's eyes was something I could never forget. I rushed to the shelter just as she hung up the phone knowing she might be in danger. She actually was in danger. She managed to call my name when she saw me and I wanted to just pull her into my embrace at that time. Assure her that she's safe. But of course, I couldn't do that. So I sent her inside the car, into the passenger's seat. I could see the surprise in her eyes; after all, she had been sitting at the backseat. 

If the person you liked was shaking in fear, can you bear to make them sit at the back? No. I was already struggling hard enough to not hug her. It was the only thing I could do.

When I sent her back to her ex-boyfriend's house, I felt both relieved and annoyed. Relieved that it was her ex and not her current. Annoyed that she smiled at him so warmly. Annoyed that I was getting weak from hunger and couldn't stay close to her for any longer. 

Her ex-boyfriend, Kang Yeosang. I had a feeling he wasn't someone ordinary the moment he opened the door. His brown orbs were a bit lighter than most humans which was a sign that he was a vampire following human diet: human food with a bit of blood at the side. I didn't say anything at the time because I thought she at least knew about it. Apparently not. 

The look of betrayal that passed on her face when she turned to me at the station was something I hated. I was going to ask her to drink but she beat me to it. I was probably being too cold, eliminating my chances of asking her so I'm glad she did it herself. 

When she told me Kang Yeosang was a vampire, I was not surprised. What surprised me was that he was related to Park Seonghwa. It was then that I understood where the betrayed look on her face came from. It was then that I knew I didn't like people hurting her. 

Kang Yeosang, if you couldn't protect her properly, I will.

I opened the database from my computer and looked up Kang Yeosang's identity. He majored in business and finished top of his class. He was now running a subsidiary company of their family conglomerate---his family is apparently from a high position, although not high enough to be on the High Seat. 

There's no telling what he might do to Heejin if I approach him and ask questions with his identity in mind. 

The doorbell buzzed and I checked the monitor and saw a familiar man standing in front. Speaking of the devil. 

I opened the gates from inside and let him in. 

“Is she here?” Kang Yeosang asked as he stepped inside my house. He already knew the answer. He was just asking to set up a conversation. Smart. 

“You can't take her,” I answered, walking ahead and leading him into my study. 

“I know,” he said with a defeated sigh. “I would never dare mess with an heir to the High Seat.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, my eyebrows furrowed. 

“Every vampire knows who Choi San is,” he said nonchalantly and took a step towards me. 

“I left that life long ago,” I turned my back and opened the door to my study and told him to sit anywhere he would like. “How did you know I lived here?”

“I have my ways,” he answered, scanning the books on the shelf. He turned his eyes to me, crossed his legs, and folded his arms---he exuded some kind of elegance I can never have. “I'm guessing she told you about me.”

I didn't answer. 

“Just so you know,” he continued, with the same elegant demeanor. “I have no intention of hurting her. I thought the truth will hurt her, so I kept it from her. Turns out, a lie was so much more destructive.” 

I observed his presence and knew he was not lying at all. 

“I want to protect her.”

“She doesn't trust you anymore,” I retorted. 

He flashed a defeated smile. 

“I know,” he admitted. “I'll protect her in a way I know how.” 

\---

I walked him to the door. We shook our hands, creating a final binding agreement on the plan we made. 

“Keep her safe,” he said as he stepped out of the door. 

“I would do that even if you don't tell me to,” I mumbled, earning a knowing smile from him. 

“She's allergic to strawberries,” he said instead; he laughed a little when I nodded in annoyance. 

“Ya, Kang Yeosang,” I called after him. “Keep your word.”

He smiled and tipped his head in affirmation before walking into the dark. A car roared away from the house just as I closed the door.

What he said bothered me so much. 

“I would never dare mess with an heir to the High Seat.”

It reminded me of the responsibility I ran away from. Growing up, I hated how the council looked down on humans. I, on the other hand, envied them. They live life as happily as they could. When I reached the age of maturity, I ran away. Started a new life as a detective and have been here for the last 50 years or so. No, I don't look old. If there's one thing pop fiction got right about us, it's that we don't grow old once we reach the age of maturity. I can't remember how old I am in vampire age because I stopped counting, but to humans, I was a 20-year-old man.

I went back to the study and continued working on this case and a few others. It was already seven in the morning when I decided to step out and cook breakfast. 

Seems like she was still asleep. I chuckled to myself and proceeded to cook pancakes and eggs. I brewed coffee and juiced some fruits just in case she didn't like caffeine in the morning. I also cooked some hangover soup---she had such low tolerance for alcohol it wouldn't be a surprise if she had the worst hangovers. 

I heard soft footsteps just as I was plating the food and I looked up to see a disoriented version of the warm Heejin I knew. 

“Hi,” she greeted shyly, with a hoarse voice. 

“Hi.”

“I, um---is that hangover soup?” she asked walking towards the table. I nodded and she smiled thankfully before taking a spoon. She started drinking the soup and I reminded her to eat some food too. She nodded wordlessly and started gobbling up the pancakes. 

I chuckled and she looked up at me, eyebrows raised. 

“Eat slowly,” I said, hiding the smile behind a serious mask. 

She nodded but still ate at the same pace. I poured her some juice and she happily drank it. 

“Wait for me in the living room,” I said and she just nodded and went back to eating her food. God, she's cute. 

I took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. She was looking at the certificates and medals in a cabinet when I got to the living room. 

“Let's go,” I said, making her jump. 

“Where?” 

“To your apartment,” I answered. I grabbed the car keys and held the door open. “I'm sure you don't want to turn up to work looking like that.”

She looked down and straightened her shirt, an embarrassed blush crept up her face as she walked past me, heading towards the car. 

Well, this is the kind of morning I would like to get used to.


	5. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---im bak bak bich---

It's been a week since I slept over at Choi San's house. It's also been a week since he would drive me to work and pick me up to take me home. I always try to ask him why he was doing all of this but he always found a way to avoid my questions. At the very least, he told me it was for my safety. That kind of reasoning made me question Yeosang even more. And also Seonghwa. Did I really tap into something I'm not supposed to?

I sighed for the nth time today as I saw the time on the clock. It was lunchtime. I closed my laptop and headed out to grab some takeout---a surprising sight greeted me as I stepped out of the doors.

It was Yeosang. No. It was a version of Yeosang that I had never seen before. Pale skin, deep gray eyes, pearly white fangs, and jet black hair. 

He gazed over at me with an emotionless expression on his face. It was far from the warm smile he would always greet me with. I pondered for a while if I should approach him or not. A voice from behind me told me I shouldn't. 

“You've never seen Yeosang in his true form, have you?” Seonghwa whispered from behind me. I turned to see a sly smirk on his face. I didn't answer and he passed by me, walking over to Yeosang and exchanging a few words with him. He got into the passenger's seat and Yeosang gave me one last look before getting into the car. My feet were glued to where I was standing. I didn't expect to see him like that. 

I clenched my fist in annoyance. Choi San better fucking explain what's going on. 

\---

The clock struck eight and I hurriedly went out of the building. Just like the past days, Choi San was right on time, waiting in his car in front of the building. 

“Get in,” he said. I stood in front of the car, not moving a muscle. He raised an eyebrow at me; normally I would accept defeat and just get in the car but not tonight. 

“No,” I said firmly. He tilted his head in obvious annoyance. “I won't be treated like this anymore. No. The only reason why you're able to pick me up and send me home for the past week is because I allow you to. It happens because I cooperate.”

I crossed my arms and stood firm on my ground. 

“If you insist on keeping me in the dark, might as well let me live my life and leave me alone,” I continued. “I don't know shit about what's going on so you don't have to worry about me running my mouth to everybody.”

The stern look on his face softened a bit. He stepped closer and grabbed my hand. 

“I'll explain everything, so get in the goddamn car.” 

I expected him to drag me with force but to my surprise, he gripped my hand like it was made of glass. Like he was afraid of breaking me. His careful grip contrasted the heavy tone of his voice---I'm sure he's not as angry at he shows himself to be. 

We arrived at the place where we first shared a meal a week ago, when I asked him to drink with me. I let him order whatever and just proceeded to sit on the place where we sat before. He followed right behind me and sat in front of me, the annoyed look on his face had disappeared. In its place was a look I had seen before, only it wasn't directed at me. It was the warm look he gave the old lady who owned the restaurant. He was staring at me with the same look on his face. 

“Do you remember the last thing you said on the night you asked me to drink with you?” he asked in a soft tone he never used with me before. 

This was definitely the weirdest day yet. First, Yeosang the vampire, now Choi San the warm boy. What the actual fuck is happening? 

“I don't,” I said as an answer to his question. But of course, I remember clearly what I said. I just didn't want to relieve that vulnerable moment. 

He looked into my eyes as if scrutinizing if I was lying. 

“You said you trust me,” he finally said after a while. Oh god, talk about relieving. 

“So?” 

He raised an eyebrow at my response. 

“Don't ask too many questions,” he turned away and looked out the window. 

“How much exactly is too many?” I pressed on. I was starting to get annoyed. How was I supposed to protect myself if I didn't know what was going on?

He glared at me for a moment, and sighed in resignation. 

“I---”

He was interrupted by a phone call. 

“Choi San speaking. What? Fuck. I'll be there in a minute.” 

He stood up in a hurry leaving me in confusion but it wasn't long before he came back and dragged me with him. 

“W-what's going on?” He didn't answer. Instead, he hailed a cab and talked to the driver for a moment before opening the door to the backseat. 

“I am not getting in until you tell me what's going on!” I half-screamed at him. I honestly expected him to get angry and scream back but all he did was hold both my shoulders. 

“I'll tell you everything when I get back. For now, stay in my house and lock the doors. I'll text you the code.” 

He nudged me towards the seat but I stood my ground. 

“You said you trust me.”

Do I?

I sighed and stepped inside the cab and watched as he ran off to his car and drove towards the opposite direction. 

My phone pinged after a while and a number code appeared alongside three words.

“1882. Lock the door.”

I arrived at his house and did as he told me. I entered and locked the door before sitting down on the sofa. 

An hour passed. 

Two hours passed.

Two hours more. 

Another two hours. 

I didn't even notice that I fell asleep until I fell onto the floor with a loud thud. 

“Ah!” 

I heard footsteps running towards me so I grabbed the vase on the table, ready to throw it to whoever was coming. 

“Are you okay?” 

Good lord, am I okay?

It was him, fresh from the shower. He was wearing only his jeans, and a towel was thrown around his shoulders. His body wasn't too muscular. Just lean and---

“Heejin?”

“I, uh,” I fumbled for words as I looked away from his bare body. “I didn't know you came back.”

He picked up a shirt from the seat across from me and threw it on in a second. 

“You were sleeping soundly, I didn't want to wake you up.”

He extended a hand to me and helped me back onto the sofa. He sat down beside me, hesitation filled up his face.

“There was another murder.”

Silence enveloped the house. 

“W-who was it this time?” I asked when I finally mustered up the courage to ask. 

“Yang Kangin,” he answered. “He was a---”

“Regular in the shelter,” I finished for him.

I was dumbfounded. Why? Why was all of this happening?

“I'm supposed to go back to the station for the investigation. I can---”

“Did they find his family?”

He shook his head. I stood up and fixed my clothes. 

“When are they releasing his body?” 

“We still need to complete the autopsy so maybe in a few days.”

I picked up my bag and nodded. 

“Please drop me off at the shelter,” he raised an eyebrow at my request. “I need to prepare the papers for his funeral.” 

I headed for the door but I felt him yanked me back. I turned to face him---a questioning look was written all over his face. 

“Aren't you going to ask me anything?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I'm sure you can't divulge anything regarding an on-going investigation,” I answered. “My questions will be futile. You won't be able to answer them anyway.”

He slowly let go of my arm. 

“I'll get the keys.”

The ride to the shelter was quiet. I kept my gaze out towards the window. If he can't tell me what's going on, I'll figure it out myself. I unbuckle my seatbelt as we approached the building. 

I turned to the man beside me. The worried look was still on his face. It was so different from the detective I knew just a few weeks back. Something big really must have been going down. 

“I'm going to trust you from now on,” I said with conviction. He turned to me, opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could. “Don't thank me. I have no choice but to trust you. For now. I hope you can do the same.”

I got off the car before he could reply. I was just a few steps away from his car when my phone pinged. 

“I'll have someone pick you up at 8pm. Don't leave alone.”


	6. The Curious One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---im bak bak bish---  
\---heres another chapterrrr---

I slumped over my desk. I've been having suspicions about the system for a very long time and now is the time to confirm it. I stood up and headed to the finance department. 

“Hi, Taeyoung!” I greeted the junior who was sitting near the door. 

“Sunbae! What brings you here?” 

I explained that I needed to see the statement of activities for the past year and he looked at me in confusion. 

“I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that.”

“Oh, come on, Young-ah!” I pleaded with the sweetest voice. “I just need to check if there's enough budget for a proposal I'm making.”

“What proposal is that?” he asked. 

“Ah! Something regarding security and other grants,” I laughed nervously. 

He thought for a moment and agreed. 

“I guess I can give you a copy,” he said. “But this didn't come from me, okay?” 

I nodded and thanked him as I waited for him to print it. He handed it to me, reminding me again not to tell anyone about it.

I stepped out of the office and just as I was about to go down the stairs, a familiar figure blocked my way. 

“Choi San didn't warn you, huh?”

I froze in place, clutching the folder harder. 

“You shouldn't stick your nose into others’ business,” Seonghwa continued as he stepped closer to me, glancing at the folder in my hand. 

“You shouldn't stick your fangs into others’ necks.” My rebuttal earned a chuckle from him.

“Is that an accusation?” he asked with apparent amusement and threat. 

I shook my head and relaxed a bit, staring straight into his eyes.

“Just a reminder, in case you forgot.”

I pushed my way past him, quickening my pace. I let out a long sigh of relief when I got inside my office, immediately opening the folder in my hand. There was nothing unusual about the amount of money that the shelter was accepting. There was the subsidy that came from the government. There were the donations from individuals. There were donations from companies. Nothing. Nothing was unusual. 

Except one thing. 

My eyes caught a familiar name. Haebit Conglomerate. 

“Yeosang…” I muttered under my breath. 

That’s Yeosang's company. I checked the amount of money they donated for the past year and my eyes almost fell out of my socket. 10 billion Won. Why the fuck would they donate a huge amount of money to a small charity? 

I mean okay, thanks. But something was amiss. 

There should have been huge improvements if the charity had received this much money. But there was nothing. Nada. 

Kang Yeosang, who are you, really?

I looked up the other companies that made huge donations and to my surprise, not really, most of them were owned by blood-sucking creatures. My fear was slowly getting more and more confirmed. 

All the other previous murders were dependents of the shelter. Even the recent one. But why me? Why did someone attempt to kill me? Was that only a coincidence? Or was it really ordered by someone? 

My train of thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I picked up after seeing the caller ID. 

“I'm outside,” was all that was said before the line cut-off. 

I walked out of the building and saw Choi San waiting for me in front, holding a brown paper bag. 

“I bought you some food,” he said, handing me the bag. “I'm working late tonight so I'll send someone to fetch you.”

If this was a romance drama, that would have sounded romantic. But nope. After unearthing some things, that just made me even more nervous. 

“Here.” His voice brought me back to reality. I glanced at his hand. He was holding out a bracelet with what seemed like a small jade pendant. “That's a panic button and a tracker.” 

He took my free arm and put it on me. 

“I guess you know how serious things are now?” he asked and I nodded in response. 

“I think I have an idea of what's happening.”

We stood there in silence for a while before he spoke again. 

“I'll answer all your questions later,” he said. “No more secrets.”

“What about the on-going investigation?”

He shook his head and gave me a tight but gentle smile. 

“You deserve to know.”

His eyes held mine for a while and, I'm not sure why, but it seemed to calm me down. 

“Okay, I'll see you later.”

He left with a slight wave and I went back inside the building. I slipped into my office again, locking the door behind me, and started munching on the sandwich the detective delivered to me.I continued my research regarding the companies that gave huge donations to the charity. More and more red flags were raised as I delved into it more. More and more hairs stood on my back as I realized how fucked I am if things went south. 

I checked my phone and saw that it was just a couple of minutes before 8 so I decided to pack everything into my bag. I shut down all my devices and at exactly 8, I was standing outside the building. And as promised, there was someone outside the building---it was just not who I was expecting. 

“You.” 

Yeosang stared at me with no emotions in his eyes. 

“Detective Choi sent me to pick you up.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, and clutched my bag tighter. 

“Why would I believe you?” 

He took a step forward and motioned to my arm. 

“He gave you a panic button and a tracker this afternoon,” he said. “What do you think he was taking precautions for?”

It did make sense but I couldn't bring myself to believe him. Not after what I found out. I pulled out my phone and called Choi San. 

“Kang Yeosang is he---”

“Just go with him,” the detective plainly answered on the other side of the line. “Trust me.” 

I sighed and ended the call, unwillingly walking towards the passenger's seat. 

“Buckle up.”

We drove in silence and to my surprise, we arrived at Choi San's house. Yeosang handed me a bag. 

“Your clothes are there. I picked some up for you,” he spoke. “Detective Choi changed your locks after I went there so you don't have to worry about me barging in. You can ask him for your new code when he gets back.” 

I took the bag and unbuckled my seatbelt. 

“Heejin-ah,” Yeosang called in a much softer voice. I turned to him and saw a gentle expression in his eyes. “I'm sorry.” 

I sighed and as I stared back at him. He lost weight. His eyes were not as lively as they were before. 

“Don't overexert yourself.” That was all I could bring myself to say. I took one last glance at him before I got out of the car and walked into the house. 

I took a quick shower before going back to doing my research. I was looking through the background of the other donors when I noticed that all of these companies are also supported by another huge conglomerate. 

“HanWang?” I furrowed my eyebrows as I read the name. The door clicked from behind me and I turned to see Choi San already removing his jacket. 

“Hey,” he greeted me and I just nodded back. “HanWang? What are you prying into?”

I stood up and showed him the files I gathered. 

“You don't have to tell me anything,” I started. I paced down back and forth, folding my arms. “You don't even need to answer yes or no.You won't be breaking any protocols at all.”

“But, Heejin-ssi, I---”

“Vampires,” I continued. “I'm not saying all. But some of them are using the shelter as a source of food, aren't they? They give huge amount of money, masked as donations, but really is payment for the bodies they're going to take. They're treating the charity as some kind of pantry where they take food whenever they need to." 

He just stared at me. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" I asked, not expecting him to answer. Nor kiss me. 

Wait. Kiss?

The next question I wanted to ask was left hanging---soft plump lips were gently pressed against mine. I froze in my place, trying to contemplate what was going on. His lips started moving slowly against mine and I could feel his presence pulling me in, making me want to reciprocate his actions---and to that pull I succumbed. His hand held the back of my head, tilting it up to deepen the kiss and that was when it hit me. 

Why was I kissing him?!

I jolted and pushed him away from me. He staggered backwards, a look of shock and embarrassment written all over his face. 

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath, not looking me in the eye. 

I cleared my throat and sat back down on the pile of papers on the floor. 

"So, uh, when did vampires start running out of blood to drink?" Yeah, great shift, Heejin. You're doing great. 

I looked up to see his expression change from shock to even more shock to a hint of disappointment to his usual calm demeanor. 

"They didn't run out of blood," he answered. Interesting, he used 'they' not 'we'. He must really hate his own kind, huh. 

"Some spoiled elite stayed out a little too late, and forgot to bring his supply with him," he continued. "He felt the hunger while he was out clubbing, stepped outside to try and get home on time but couldn't, grabbed onto the first person he laid eyes on and thus the first murder." 

He sat down across from me and picked up a few documents. He seemed to be a lot calmer than after the, you know, thing. 

"Turns out Mr. Elite's family as a little too powerful," he pointed at my computer screen. 

"The CEO of HanWang?" He nodded and leaned back on the chair behind him. 

"They paid everyone who knew about it to shut them up and gave huge donations to the shelter. As far as the shelter is concerned, the donations are of huge help."

"They don't know it's blood money," I said. "Only I know it's blood money. What about the other murders?" 

"I'm certain that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, so the next murders must be others who wanted to copy him," he answered. 

"Him?" I pressed on. "Do you guys know each other? This CEO I mean."

He nodded and a bitter smile crept upon his face. 

"Best friends," he said. "Were best friends."

I waited for him to say more but since he didn't. It seemed like something he didn't want to talk about so I went back to reading my files. 

"You should be more careful now," he spoke after a while. "I can't protect you all the time."

"Is that why you sent Yeosang to fetch me?" I asked and he froze in place. "Why are you even trying to protect me? I mean, I don't wanna die too young, yeah, but if I have nowhere else to run then I accept my fate."

"You have me," he answered. "You can run to me."

What? Just what is he trying to say?

He inched closer and I leaned back, wary of our distance. 

"You said you trust me right?" His gaze hid a meaning that I couldn't decipher. "There are things I want to tell you about right now but I can't."

He reached out to touch the top of my head and started patting it gently. 

"You did well figuring all of this out on your own," he continued. "But please just leave all these to me. After tonight, I'll take you back to your place. You can go about your ordinary life. You don't need to worry about vampires running after you. They're all gone from your tail." 

"What are you saying?" I pushed his hand away but he put it back on the top of my head, smiling softly. 

"I made a promise to myself that I will protect you," he said in a low voice. "And I'm keeping that promise." 

"Why would you even promise that to yourself?" I asked in confusion, pushing his hand off my head again. "I'm just a person who got dragged into this mess at some point. I'm not---"

"I like you."

I choked on air. 

"E-excuse me, what?" I moved away from him. "How can you just say it like that?"

"Would it be better if I wrote it on fireworks?" he joked and I glared at him. 

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean, we're kind of in the middle of this mess---"

"I am in the middle of this mess," he corrected. "Not you. You're free to go."

I clutched my hair in frustration. 

"First, you kiss me. Then, you tell me you like me. Then, you tell me I'm free to go?" I sighed in exasperation. "What is it that you really want?"

He smiled softly at me. 

"What I want can't happen right now," he answered. "What I need is for you to go back to your normal life and stop prying into this case." 

I can't. I can't with this man anymore. It's getting harder to understand him by the second. 

"Please, Heejin-ssi. Trust me."


End file.
